Star Wars The Untold Front
by zerolegend15
Summary: When Seven Warriors are brought into the ultimate battle between the gods of Good and Evil How far will they go to save a world that isn't their own, and what will they do to get home. I do not own any characters or machines from Star Wars or Gundam.
1. Chapter 0

**STAR WARS**

**WAR of the World That Never Was: Cycle's End**

Crossover Fan fiction By: Zero Hakaru

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Gundam and all Characters appearing are trademarked and owned by their respective companies. They are only used in a fan made story for the view of fans of Star Wars and Mobile Suit Gundam.

**Chapter 0 Prologus**: Of Battles Long Faught

In ages long forgotten two deity brothers Chaos, god of darkness, and Omega, god of light, became in tangled in a violent and an endless war. This war started as only a empty space with the two deities homes the citadel of darkness and sanctuary of light. As the war continued it fell into a stalemate that lasted for hundreds of years with neither side able to gain an advantage over the other. It seemed as if the conflict would never come to an end until the cycles of conflict began a new turn sending the world where the two gods waged war into a downward spiral to destruction.

Chaos furious at his inability to defeat his brother decided to summon, from multiple worlds, seven of the galaxies greatest villains to the world that had never existed. Using his unlimited power, he summoned from the deepest reaches of time Darth Vader, a great Sith lord; Count Duku, leader of the separatist armies; General Grievous, the cybernetic leader of the droid army; and Boba Fett, the notorious bounty hunter. And in order to give them even more power he summoned three warriors from a separate dimension. The warriors were named Zechs Marquis, also called Milliardo Peacecraft, a mobile suit pilot who tried to destroy the earth; Master Asia, the former leader of the shuffle alliance, who tried to use a powerful mobile suit to destroy all humans; and Rau Le Creuset, who tried to initiate the destruction all living beings. As these villains began to appear so too did seven new worlds created by the memories of the villains and the world that started out as only two kingdoms the sanctuary of light and the citadel of darkness soon became a massive battle field in the middle of nonexistent world designed by the gods.

These seven villains each with the great mobiles suits called Gundams began a crusade to defeat Omega and eliminate the light. Omega pushed to the edge of desperation and in need of help tried to even the odds against him by calling forth the seven warriors he believed would save the world. Luke Skywalker, rebel hero and Jedi; Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight of the old Republic; Han Solo, smuggler and rebel hero; Obi wan Kenobi, Jedi master and old Republic Knight. He also summoned three powerful gundam pilots named Kira Yamato, coordinator and solider of the Orb Union; Domon Kashu, gundam fight champion; and Heero Yui, pilot and guerilla solider.

However, this was mistake that sent this world that didn't exist into a repetitive cycle of violence and war that seemingly never ended. The Cycle continued over and over for almost ten years as either side died the cycle would reincarnate them. Yet Omega tired of the fighting and in a state of pity for the young soldiers he had summoned created a final plan that would bring the endless cycle to a close. This decision was made with Omega's soldiers wondering about two questions "What are we willing to do to save a world where you didn't belong and how far will we go to return to the ones we loved."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heroes' Wakening**

First all I knew was darkness before realizing it was because I hadn't opened my eyes. This began a new cycle for us. For ten years we have struggled against the dark forces of Chaos and his seven dark warriors.

"Luke you awake yet?" said the voice of my young coordinator friend Kira Yamato, a kind young man who sought a world without war.

"Yeah I'm back in the world of the living," I replied getting up off the ground. Looking around, I saw the faces of my six allies Domon Kashu the king of hearts, a younger Obi wan Kenobi, a younger version of my father Anakin Skywalker, Heero Yui the mysterious true soldier, and my best friend Han Solo. We were back in the sanctuary of the light where our battles began all those years ago. "Omega tell me do we always have to continue these cycles of conflict forever or is there something we can do I don't think we will be able to go home if we just continue to play in to the cycle." I said to the golden god as he appeared in the entrance hall.

"You are quick to get to the point my friend not that I blame you. You as well have grown tired of the endless battles." said the god in his kind yet deep voice. "Do not despair I believe I have a plan that just might work yet, it requires that you be willing to fight for me one last time."

"Hey I don't have any problems with it I'm always up for a challenge." Domon blurted out with his fierce, gruff, and confident voice.

"Yeah I don't see why one more big fight shouldn't hurt us right boys." Han replied getting excited.

"Then were all in right guys?" I asked looking around.

"Right!" everyone yelled looking at the god.

"Then I put my faith in you. Now since time is of the essence let me present to you all the new and improved machines I have built for you all." Omega said with a smile on his face. "Domon I upgraded your Burning Gundam increasing its speed and strength tenfold creating the Burning Master Gundam. I also upgraded the ultimate system to give you Master Mode which is about a hundred times stronger than your original hyper mode." He said pointing to cause it the large gundam that looked like a cloaked Burning Gundam. "Kira I present to you the Shining Strike Freedom, a machine faster and more powerful with all range combat capabilities. Heero to you I give the Phoenix Wing Zero which has more fire power and defensive capabilities. Han please take this new Rebel Gundam which has virtually unlimited fire power. Obi wan for you is the Gundam Defender which is designed to channel your force abilities and is very agile. Anakin to goes the Gundam Force which has incredible attack and defense; however, it does like agility and mobility. And Luke for you is the Gundam Balance a very well balanced suit yet also has a overdrive system known as Cosmic Balancer which will give you an edge over all others."

"We accept these new swords so that we can end this war." Kira said looking at his new machine.

"Yeah with this much power no one will stop us." Anakin said looking to Omega, "So what is the plan."  
>"Simple first I need you all to go to the other worlds and awaken the seven keys to the light otherwise I will not be able to leave my sanctuary. Once you've all done that I will go with you all to the Black Citadel where once and for all I will fight with my brother and no matter what when one of us dies you all will return to your own lives and worlds." Omega said looking at the seven standing in front of him.<p>

"Well then what are we waiting for let's get a move on." said Domon raising his fist in front of his chest.

"Will be off now," I said "together the seven of us won't lose to anyone." We each got into our cockpits and established a com link.

"Listen everyone no matter what happens out there we all meet at the end alive." Anakin said as we each took off.


End file.
